Double Cross
by EmandM6
Summary: The story takes place in he future, where only few gifted gets to choose to be a hero or a villain. Bree is a villain who wanted to be a hero. Her love towards him is forbidden. What should she do? There's romance, adventure, magic, mystery and everything you need! (I just used the love line as a reference! MY BEST work so far!) Co-Writer: CookiesforSanta Editor:TheRealDan
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _We were all villains in the beginning. Killing, stealing and breaking for survival. No rules, no one to tell right or wrong. Money didn't matter, surviving to see that next day mattered. But now, how good you are. How much money your family name holds or the reputation. Your dedication, belief, all of these elements never matters in life. Gangs and thieves ruled the streets for what seemed like eternity._

 _People desperately hoped for a better tomorrow… or the day after._

 _One day, out of the blue, that hope appeared in front of them. Promising a better tomorrow, heck, a better future._

 _That hope called themselves the Recreant._

…

They say magic has a taste. Fresh blueberry taste of the water magic, burning pepper of the fire magic, cheery cherry of the blood magic, and many more. But I will never know. Only the gifted, the ones destined to save the world gets one. Even if you ever get this opportunity, some don't choose to join the Recreant to make the world a better place. They choose to do the opposite; to steal, to kill… destroy the world.

As a child I thought being part of the Recreant was a dream that I could never achieve. Elders say magical ability could arrive at any moment - if God himself sees you fit to save the world from the league of villains. Blinded by this pure advice given to me, I would stand up for the vulnerable and help the poor, hoping that someday, God will look my actions and grant me an opportunity to save the world.

…

 _8 years ago_

It was an uneventful, average day, sky was a pale normal blue. Nothing particularly seemed out of the ordinary as Bree walked home from school. School wasn't one of the places that Bree enjoyed going everyday. She simply saw it as a waste of time. She couldn't find a reason why so many young teenagers full of young potential to be stuck in front of a desk for over six hours. Bree could do so much more amazing thing while she wasn't in school. The only reason why she kept up with all that nonsense was to be a part of the Recreants, top scores in school would gartentee an entrance exam to the Recreants.

Bree clasped the straps of her school bag tighter at the reminder of her ultimate goal.

"With that, I could make the world a better place and protect my parents" she whispered to herself again as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the handle of the front door. Th handle seemed damper than usual, so she missed her first attempt to reach the door handle. She stretched her arm in a second attempt.

" _Please don't do this!"_

Bree froze as she heard a shriek from a woman who seemed like her mother. She was instantly reminded how her mother never shouted or yelled. She was the kind of mother who would simply scold you if you did something wrong or impolite. Bree pushed the door open to take a peek, the door handle seemed colder than usual. She braced herself for worst. Scary guys stealing her candy.. Or worse.. Maybe they were taking her favorite doll! She could let that happen! Bree looked inside, and was unable to breath. Inside her cramped house were four man. Each of then had a shiny metallic object that her mother had shown her again and again to avoid at all costs, _gun._ All of these men had their backs towards her, so she couldn't recognize any of them. Her mother, wearing her usual pink laced white apron, was on her knees with her face paled. Her father stood few steps behind her looking more devastated than ever. She had never seen any of her parents like that. One of the men, held his gun towards mother which made her already pale face, freeze in terror.

"Please, leave my wife out of this, this is between us, Ben." Her father said in a shaky voice as he leaned down to pull her mother back. When her mother looked up to look at one of the man, ben, her eyes met Bree's. "Run, Bree" her mother breathed. But no matter how much her mother repeated those words, Bree's feet seemed glued to the ground.

"Well, of course, it is Anthony" Ben said, she could feel Ben smiling as he said those words. "But if she is a distraction, I don't know what I'll do. Maybe I'll shoot her leg off?" Ben chuckled softly. Her father made a face as if he was about to throw up.

"Well… Ben, I need more time." Her father said, it was close to a beg. Bree's eyes were filled with tears as she saw her strong, gentle father beg for those repulsive men's mercy. 'The Recreant will come and save us. That's right, they're superheros. They're meant to protect people like us." Bree thought releasing a breath of relief.

"You leave me no choice, Anthony." Ben said sighing as he held the gun up to Bree's mother. "You brought this on yourself" Ben said sharply as he slowly moved his enormous fat fingers towards the trigger.

"No, Ben! Kill me instead!" Her father wailed as her mother started trembling with fear.

"Recreants… now's the good time." Bree whispered as she could feel tears of terror filling her eyes.

"Goodbye josephine" Ben said as he pulled the trigger.

 _Bang_

Bree closed her eyes in terror. She fell on her knees, she could feel hot tears sliding down her face. She bit her lip hard to keep the sound.

 _Bang_

This one was unexpected. But Bree knew, it was her father. Just like that Bree had lost two people who she loved dearly. She crawled towards the bush at the side of her house. She knew Ben and those men's business here was done. As Bree turned around sobbing, she noticed something on all of those men's jacket, it was a uniform, it was the Recreant's uniform. She could recognise the invincible bear that brought victory over many wars to protect us. The bear of victory. The jacket that Bree dreamed of wearing one day. Those people had killed the vulnerable. Those who needed protection. Those who couldn't fight back. Her parents. They would now no longer be there for her. Sorrow and rage filled her at one. Bree shook and sobbed. She hated the Recreants. They never did protect anyone. They were all evil villains who laughed at her parent's suffering.

"Hey kid," a voice, male, said in front of her. Bree looked up with her eyes red from crying. It was a man, probably in his late twenties. He was wearing a black sweater and faded jeans with a baseball cap, which made it difficult to recognise him. But Bree could, she saw him everywhere. "Did the Recreants did this?" he asked with a light… kind smile on his face.

"You're… the Eraserhead… captain of the league of villains" Bree said in awe. Eraserhead smiled, "You're the second one to recognise me without a mask on." He smiled kindly, "But my name is Wayn. Did the Recreants did that?" Wayn asked again.

Bree sniffed nodding.

Wayn face stiffened, "I'm sorry for your loss. What's your name, young lady?"

"Bree"

"Well, Bree do you still want to be part of the Recreants after what they did to your parents?"

Bree shook her head almost immediately, she could feel her body heating up with something like electricity due to anger. Bree could see Wayn smile.

"Bree, I lost my mother because of those people. If you don't have anywhere else to go. Would you help me defeat those evil people and save the world?"

"You mean… you want me to join the league of villains?"

"Precisely"

"But I don't have any superpowers" Bree said softly looking down at her hands.

"You do, Bree" he whispered brushing his hand over hers. Just like that, there was purple electrical power on her hand. She could feel her body fizz with electricity.

"I just bought your powers out. It was meant to come out at the age of 12. Now will you join me, Bree? Help me and other make the world a better place."

"Tell me what I have to do."

Wayn took his jacket off and placed it over her. She hadn't noticed to it before but it had a wolf logo on it. The sign of the villains.

"What do you want your supervillain name to be?" Wayn asked as Bree looked down at herself. For a nine year old to wear a jacket of a twenty year old, made it all baggy. But Bree liked it nonetheless, it was her first official jacket.

Bree thought, no matter how hard she thought, she knew she had to use that as her villain name.

"Livewire"

"Welcome to the league of villains, Livewire" Eraserhead announced


	2. Chapter 2

…

Chapter one

 _8 years later_

The streets were filled with people dressed like superheros. Bree frowned as she brushed against their superhero capes and other fake materials. As much as she hated superheros, she knew more than anyone what being ignorant meant. That why her mission today was so important.

"Listen Livewire" Eraser's voice crackled over her earpiece communicator. Over the past few years, Eraser was like an uncle to her. He took over her training and was always there for her. He was also the one who took her in, when she was at her most vulnerable state. No matter how ready she thought she was, Eraser told her to lie low. This, at this annual protector festival, was her first mission as villain and it was her first step towards her revenge.

"This is your first mission, as well as your debut as a part of the league of villains. This is also the time where the most praised superheros will show their face voluntarily for first time in 8 years. You first have to electrify the stage they are on. Then Fathom will…"

"I know, Eraser. You told me. Over and over" she sighed

"Livewire, got your jacket?" Fathom, a boy with ability control water walked over, he had hazel hair with hazel eyes. If you were just a normal teenage girl, you would see him as someone you would want to flirt with. But Fathom was one of the closest friend in her age group. Fathom was pulling his jacket on. Eraser had made them sew your own villain logo right below the grey wolf which represents the league of villains. Fathom's was blue eagle looking left. Bree had chosen a dead white rabbit with a cross for a nose. The rabbit was to represent electrification.

Bree nodded as she adjusted her jacket.

"I'll be by the stage. The mission begins in 10 minutes so hang around" Fathom shot a goofy smile as he led them to an empty alleyway. When they finally got to an alleyway with nobody, he plugged his earpiece on.

"You weren't wearing that?" Bree asked rolling her eyes. Fathom always did things last minute, it always frustrated Bree.

"Relax Bree. I'm used to mission. Today is _your_ day. It doesn't matter if I mess up." Fathom replied grinned.

"Fathom. It's Livewire. I have no idea who Bree is" Bree grumbled, "I'm going to transform later, genius."

"Okay, Livewire" Fathom said grinned as he closed his eyes and his hair started to turn light blue. It was always amazing to see other transform since you couldn't see your own. Blue light flashed over him as the scent of fresh ocean water overwhelmed her. When Fathom finally opened his eyes, his eyes were glowing blue. He looked really attractive, but Bree was so used to it, she simply rolled her eyes as she outstretched her hand to pulled his hoodie over his head.

"You're just too bright. You're hair seem neon. What's with that?" She asked sighing. Fathoms neon hair was never helpful during spy attack missions.

"Maybe it's how light your soul is" Fathom laughed his neon eyes glinting, "Look at Eraser, his hair is disgusting green. Don't tell him I said this"

"He heard everything" Bree laughed pointing at his earpiece, "Always stupid, are we? I'll get going. Make sure not to drop water anywhere" She said laughing before she walked away.

"You just make sure to electrify anyone" Fathom called, she could hear him grinning.

...

Bree hid herself among the crowds. She planned on lingering near the stage. As she walked closer to the stage, she heard a clunk as if something metallic had dropped. Worried that it might be something of hers, she snapped around. The object wasn't hers. It was some guy's ring. The ring rolled over and stopped beneath her feet. She thanked herself for not transforming when Fathom did. If she had, the guy would've figured out by her bright purple hair which was very unusual hair color.

Bree leaned down to pick it up and held it out to the guy.

"Here" she said as cheerful as possible. For normal people, today was a happy day to celebrate. Since it was a day to celebrate the superheros. The guy had brown hair with brown eyes. 'Not out of ordinary' she thought.

"T-thank you" he said as he took the ring. "This was my mother's"

"Then you better keep it safe right?" she smiled trying to leave as soon as possible.

"Yeah" the guy said blushing a little, maybe from the embarrassment. "My name is Leo"

"Bree" Bree said as she wondered whether using her real name was a good idea. But it was too late to take it back.

"This is great isn't it?" He said looking up at the stage where the heroes were planned to appear on. "I want to be just like them" he said softly like those words had other deep meaning. Bree remembered the times when she used to believe and wish the same thing.

"Yeah."  
"Oh, look at the time, I have to get going. Thank you for the ring." He said quickly before turning to walk away in the opposite direction. Bree stared at Leo's back. Something told her that there was something sorrowful about that boy.

"Livewire" A voice crackled over her earpiece, Fathom. "Almost time." he said, "Pull your mask on. Please tell me you've already transformed."

Bree looked down at herself, she had completely forgotten!

"Sorry, working on it." She said as she pulled her hoodie on. Her transformation was a little discreet. There wasn't any light flashing like Fathoms, hers only left a strong scent of grape candy, which could easily be covered within the crowd. She closed her eyes and summoned the familiar sizzlingly feeling of the electricity from the back of her head. She opened her eyes as soon as she grasped the feeling. She tied her now purple hair in a ponytail as she pulled her mask on. Wayn gave each of them a choice for the mask. Fathom had chosen a design which covered his entire face. "I like to keep things fresh" he had said when she asked about it. Bree's was a simple black masquerade style mask with silver outlines. She didn't want to put too much thought into her equipments. They were always getting lost during fights. She had a mini gun hidden at the insides of her jacket. She pulled on hoodie tight around herself as she placed herself well hidden beside the stage.

"Livewire, Fathom position check" Wayn said over the earpiece.

"Check" she heard Fathom reply from the other side of the stage.

"Check" Bree said quickly after.

"You both have to get yourself up to the top floor of the building behind Fathom as soon as you complete your part." Wayn said. Bree nodded.

As soon as Bree nodded, the lights of the stage turned off. Revealing the most popular superheroes. Within them, was Ben. Bree shook with rage.

"Go have some fun" Wayn replied before going off.

Bree inhaled she looked at the lighting at the left and the right of the stage. She concentrated and sent enough electricity to cause a small explosion. It was enough to place the stage in dark. Just as expected, the stage was completely dark. The superheroes immediately started yelling for the crowd to calm down as the crowd starting heading for the excite.

"Fathom!" Bree shouted

"Done!" Fathom shouted back.

Bree smiled as she sent strong electricity to the water. There was a purple flash and horrible smell of flash being cook filled her nostrils. Bree frowned as she ran towards the building. _Light_. There was a fire elemental within. Bree had never heard of a superhero with a fire power. Maybe that person was a trainee.

Bree was on top of the building as instructed. There was two sniper for both Bree and Fathom.

"Others must be stationed in other buildings nearby" She whispered to herself as she looked at the stage using the binoculars attached to the sniper. Fathom wasn't with her. Heart pounding, she desperately looked around the stage. There he was, with Ben. Bree froze in terror. Ben had a gun aimed at Fathom as other superheroes brought him away. Fathom didn't do as instructed or was caught before he could do anything. Did they fail? Was this mission a total failure?

"Freeze!" She heard a voice behind her. She slowly turned. Expecting those people who killed her parents. She wasn't weak now. She had the strength to kill all of them and avenge her parents deaths.

But it wasn't one of her parent's killers. It was that fire elemental. He had brown hair with barely visible brown eyes under a mask. His mask was very similar too. Only, his was outlined with red. Probably representing his fire power she thought as she quickly pulled her minigun.

"Who are you? I don't think you were part of the league of villains!" He said loudly, "Are you working alone?"

Of course, he didn't see her as a part of the league of villains, _yet._ She might as well as protect them.

She didn't say anything as she aimed at his arm and fired. It hit his arm. He seemed taken aback at her actions. She had learned from Eraser that she shouldn't hesitate, first thing she should do in a battlefield is the first fire, which had to come from her. First fire meant, first dominance.

"What.. is your goal" He said as blood dripped from his arm. She felt a pang of guilt forming at the back of her throat. But she wasn't there to chat about how their useless choices got themselves there on the rooftop.

"Run, while you can. Justice is not as valuable as your life." She said shortly as the thought of Fathom brought eternal sadness to herself. She was never going to see him again. Her best friend who always brought laughter to her dark depressing life.

"Livewire, are you alive? Can you hear me?" She heard a voice over her earpiece. "Don't reply if you are in a situation. Helicopter in 5 minutes rooftop. Get on. You heard me?" Bree nodded quickly understanding. She was used to Wayn yelling fragments of instructions. Bree looked around looking for the 'ride' that Wayn promised. Thankfully, she could see a black helicopter flying towards her from few miles away.

How would she get into the helicopter while this flaming guy had his eyes on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

As the helicopter approached, Bree began to think desperately. She couldn't risk running towards the helicopter, he would obliterate the helicopter with a flick on an arm. She had to create a diversion, distraction. What did she have? A pocket knife, a small gun that Eraser insisted upon using. She couldn't cause any distraction with any of that. She didn't want to cause any serious injuries because she didn't want to hurt the innocent. Besides, that's not what the League of Villains stood for anyway. She looked around desperately trying to figure out a way to harmlessly distract him.

 _Electricity_

She realised, the one thing that she could always count on. One thing that would never fail her. Electricity. She could explode something behind this boy and she could get on the helicopter. That was her one and only option. She could use it as a flashlight so he wouldn't know her true ability as well. The only thing now left now was to bring this to action.

As the helicopter got closer Bree's mind urged her to do something faster. Bree looked at the boy.

"Are you part of the Recreants?" She asked attempting to take the boy's attention off the helicopter.

"What makes you think that I would answer your questions?" He asked trying to regain his attention to Bree other than his thoughts.

"I'll answer your question then" She said as the ladder began to slide down towards her from up above.

"What's your ability?" He asked immediately. Bree looked at the ladder which was now few centimeters above her. She could definitely make it if she jumped for it.

"This" She said as she aimed at the electricity generator behind the boy and shot enough electricity to cause a distraction. As she expected, the boy's attention shot towards the electricity generator. Without hesitation, she jumped for the ladder. She knew she only had few seconds left. Wayn was also aware of this fact because the helicopter began to fly away in full speed. She didn't look back at the boy as they went further and further away from the rooftop.

…

As the helicopter landed on top of their base, Bree was greeted by Wayn.

"I'm sorry about the mission" Bree whispered as she approached Wayn. Wayn's expression was unreadable like always.

"The mission was a success. You are now known. But the Recreants doesn't seem to know whether you are part of the League of villains or not. You are a mystery. They don't know your ability for sure." Wayn paused, "But it seems as though… Fathom has betrayed us. He acted out on his own. Therefore, we can no longer stay here in this base."

"Is there anything for me to..do?" Bree forced out shocked.

Wayn shook his head, "Nothing in particular at this moment. Just go pack"

"Since they don't know who I am… I… can go undercover into their base." She said "Then I will make sure what happened to Fathom" The real reason was to find out the real reason why they killed her parents in the first place. Wayn turned to face her immediately.

"Bree! That could… work!" He said his eyes suddenly brightening, "But are you sure?"

Bree nodded, "You could just get me a fake iden.. Actually, I can just say my parents died when I was young and I've lived with my uncle ever since."

"I suppose the uncle is me?" He asked as he began to rummage through his jacket, "I've always had fake documents just in case. This proves your house location as well as your relationship with me." He said as he handed her a piece of paper, but he continued to rumange his pocket even after Bree had received them.

"Now, this is the Recreants application" He said proudly as he gave her another piece of paper. "I've already filled out everything just have to uh.. Write your name and your superhero name. I think you can just write Bree for your name and…"

"I'll use Livewire for the superhero name as well" She quickly answered,"But how come you already have this prepared? Is there many agents within the Recreants already?"

"Just one. He.. especially asked you to join him. His name is Cyborg… well that's his superhero and supervillain name. If you turn the form on, they'll do an entrance exam unless one of the leaders find you interesting. If they do, you'll immediately become a superhero. If not, you'll have to start from basic training. All the team leaders are right hand man of the Leader. So be careful even if you get picked. And yes, all of our agents are part of the team as well, so make sure not to screw things up for them either. If you don't get picked on first try come back here. If you get picked, there's a team dormitory there. Good luck."

Bree swallowed hard as he walked down the steps to his room and began packing. Her roommate Orange was there. Orange was Fathom's best friend as far as Bree knew.

"Fathom would never betray us" he said shortly

"I know"

"I've never liked you." He quietly whispered as he walked over and helped her pack.

"I know"

"I'm doing this for Fathom. I'll take you there… to the Recreants."

"Thank you."

"Anything for Fathom. You know… Fathom is actually my twin brother. I just never told anyone because I didn't want anyone using him to get to me." This actually made since because Orange was second most wanted villain after the Eraser. "Bring my baby brother home." He whispered and Bree nodded hesitantly.

They rode to the Recreants in silence.

"Livewire" Bree muttered to the lady sitting in front of the registration desk. It wasn't exactly the sort of name that would strike fear in the hearts of her enemies, but it wasn't bad either.

"Okay Miss. Livewire" The lady at the counter said as she looked through her papers nodded and stamping things on top. Bree's gut tightened with nervousness.

"The superheroes will be ready now. Please take the stairs to the second floor and show us what you've got." Bree nodded murmuring a soft thank you and walking towards the stairs.

As she approached the stage, it was full of popular superheroes. There was Ben, too. Which made her shiver with rage but she forced herself to focus on the test ahead of her. There was different ways which she could prove her powers. She chose an aiming board. She transformed lightly so her hair would go partly purple. Not as dark, she was the only one able to do that to her knowledge. She shot a light streak of electricity towards it. The board exploded. Heroes looked shocked.

"This is not the half of it" She grinned as he pulled out her handy gun and shot three times and the next aiming board. Bullseye. She grinned.

She was about to throw knives at the next aiming board when the Leader stood up.

"Stop" he said so loudly that everyone froze, "Thank you Miss. Livewire. That is enough." he smiled, "Everyone who would want her on your team stand up. Everyone in the room, including Ben, stood up. "Miss. Livewire, you may choose the team to your liking. I would also like to ask you to be on my team" The Leader said.

Bree scanned the room. There was a young boy, a few years older than her next standing next to the leader. She had seen him somewhere but couldn't exactly where. He looked like he was third ranked maybe after Ben. She didn't want to be noticed. Being noticed meant more risks of being caught.

"His team" She said pointing at the boy. "Leo's?" Leader asked sounding shocked. Which was fair because the leader's team was known to have the best superheroes.

"Yeah" Bree said lightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yeah' she repeated.

'Okay, Livewire, as been moved to team fire" He stated, "Leo, please come down and show your new member around."

The boy - Leo, stood up and walked towards her. As he led her off, the Leader shouted, "Next"

"Wow, this is a honor" Leo said smiling, "You let the leader down and chose mine. My team are actually the least popular. So there's like 6 of us."

"I like small. It's cozy" She shrugged, "I'm Bree by the way. Livewire."

"Leo" he said his name and paused, "Uh… my superhero name is Blazer" He said his name like it a burden. He didn't wait for her reaction he just stopped in front of a door and turned to face her.

"Do you want to do the honors?" He asked without even telling her who or what was behind that door.

"Leo" Bree replied ignoring whatever he said before, "You chose Blazer to be your name because that's what you saw most fit for you and your ability. Then whatever others say can change that and you shouldn't be ashamed. My name is Livewire, how lame is that?" Bree laughed softly.

Leo looked at her calmly. "The door" He said finally after few minutes of awkwards silence.

"Oh… right" Bree said quickly as she pushed the door open.

"This is the common area!" Leo said proudly, "It's the smallest room because of how small our team is. Let me introduce you to everyone!" He said excitedly.

The room had nothing similar to the common area of the League of villains. There was a huge brown couch in the middle of the room facing to a huge TV. At the back of the room there was a ginormous whiteboard with the map of the city stuck to it. Beside the map, there were pictures. Pictures of everyone in the league of villains. Well, all of them had their masks on. Except for the picture of Fathom. In the picture had usual Fathom smiling his usual charming smile. The only difference was that he was in a navy blue jumpsuit. There also was a picture of her with a huge question mark beside her picture.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Leo asked approaching her. Bree flinched in shock.

"So you guys have Fathom?" Bree asked trying her best to sound surprised and impressed at the same time.

"Yeah, it's finally our turn to interrogate him today afternoon." Leo said happily, "It'll be your first job with us!" He explained. She could feel her guts being squeezed, what if Fathom recognises her and blows her cover? But a normal teenager desperately wanting to be a hero would love to.

"I would love to" She forced out slowly.

"'Sup" said a raven haired boy as he plopped down on the couch.

"Hey," Leo said casually looking at him, "Bree that is Raven… according to his hair… his superhero name is Blue demon. Because that's what he is. Raven, this-"

"Livewire" Blue demon said in awe. "You're that new girl who chose our team voluntarily. That's fresh because no one chooses out team." Blue demon grinned. He was wearing the same brown hoodie that Leo was wearing. On the hoodie there was a huge R on it.

"I've heard of you, Blue demon. You're the demon that the Recreants captured. I never knew you were now working for them."

"Long story" Blue demon shrugged

"Can you two quite down?" said a voice from the corner. There was someone behind a computer that Bree didn't notice.

"That is James" Blue demon said bitterly. "He's a jerk."

James looked up rolling his eyes. Bree gasped in shock, "You're the Shattered Prince!" Shattered Prince was popular for his fighting skills and the ability to know everything.

"Nice to meet you, Livewire." James nodded a polite hello.

"Do you really know everything?" Bree asked out of the blue. Bree could feel Leo laugh and Blue demon roll his eyes.

"Your name is Bree." He said as his hair glinted in darker black. His eyes started to turn into a horrifying pure black. "Blood type B. Oh… oh you live with your uncle." James said as his eyes turned back to normal. "Sorry about your parents." He said as he began typing. Did he find out who she was? He shouldn't have. Or else he wouldn't act that calm.

"James is on our team because he is my childhood friend"

"Maybe your only friend" Said a girl's voice as a beautiful blonde girl walked down the stairs.

"Morning Violet" James said looking up from his computer for a brief second before turning back to computer. Violet smiled brightly as she walked towards Bree.

"Finally! A girl on the team!" She exclaimed holding her hand out for Bree to shake. "Violet or Dark horse. Nice to meet you, Livewire" Bree put on a smile as she shook violet's hand.

Violet turned to Leo. "Pinky wanted to meet Bree. Give her uniform and show her room. All that basic stuff" Leo nodded and turned to Bree. If you go upstairs, there's a guy with a pink tattoo on his cheek. He's our newest member before you. He'll show you around. He asked us he wanted to. Which was new because he barely talks. There's one more guy on our team but he's somewhere hiding. He'll be out by lunch."

When Bree walked up the stairs to the second floor of the dormitory there was a guy sitting on a chair with his back to her.

"Um…" Bree said nervously approaching the chair. As she got closer, the chair turned abruptly.

"Are you Bree?" The guy had pink tattoo on his cheek. He was wearing the same hoodie that everyone was wearing. Bree sighed in relief and nodded. "Livewire, nice to meet you…"

The guy smiled in a mysterious way.

"I've been waiting for you, Bree" The guy said softly which made her wonder why.

"My name is Cyborg. I believe you know me."

 **((Hi! This is EmandM6! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! Thank you so much for reading this far! I'll be updating a new chapter once a week from now! Just tune for more exciting Bree's story! It's going to get... haha. I personally can't wait for Bree to meet Fathom tho haha. Thanks aagain for reading. -EmandM6))**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I decided to add a little character list to benefit you all :) Thank you for reading this far! -EmandM6**_

 ** _\- Character list_**

 ** _The League of Villains_**

 ** _Wayn (Eraser) - Ability to erase the enemy's ability with eye contact  
Bree (Livewire) - Ability to control electricity  
Eddy (Fathom) - Ability to control anything water related  
Saul (Orange) - Mind control  
Cyborg (Name unknown) - Ability to create hallucinations and poison_**

 ** _The Recreants_**

 ** _The Leader (Name unknown) - Superhuman strength  
Ben (Ben) - Perfect Aim  
Leo (Blazer) - Ability to control fire element and create explosions  
James (The Shattered Prince) - Intelligence and fighting skills  
Violet (Dark Horse) - Shadow control  
_** _ **Jack (Jack the Ripper) - Interrogation and murder with a snap of a hand  
Raven (Blue Demon) - Gravity control and creation of black holes.**_

* * *

Chapter Three

"Wait" Bree paused in surprise, "You're Pinky?" She asked kind of surprised, she was expecting a girl or someone kind. She didn't expect a man who is part of the League of villains.

"Yeah, Violet said that didn't she. She always does that. It makes me sound less villainy. Have a seat" he said sighing. Bree nodded politely as she walked over and sat down at the opposite side of Cyborg. As soon as she did so, Cyborg started talking.

"You made a great choice choosing this team. Nobody cares about this team so we are basically free to do whatever. You're ability is electricity, right? Mine is hallucinations and poison."

"Eraser said you asked for me" Bree said hesitantly, she didn't know what to expect.

"Well, you're dedicated and smart. You'll find that out soon enough. I'll help you with everything I can. What are you going to do about Fathom? You were his partner."

"How do you know about Fathom?"

"I told you Bree. I know everything that's going on."

"How?" Bree asked on

"You are an consistent girl. That's good." Cyborg paused, "I am the leader of the League of villains. Well, Eraser is pretending to be one now because I told him to. But I'm the leader"

Bree was shocked, "Oh, there always was a rumor about that within the group. I finally get to know it for sure, leader sir." Bree said instantly, Bree used to call Eraser that until he told her to stop because she was like a daughter to him. She was eternally grateful for Eraser's kindness.

"Ah, it's good to be called that" Cyborg smiled, "Now this," he held up the brown hoodie with a 'R' etched on top. It was the same one which Cyborg was wearing.

"You'll get your gear during for first mission. But this is your uniform. R for Team Red. Team names are decided by the Color of your team leader. Leo is apparently red.

"Any other questions?"

"Hey Pinky!" Said Violet as she poked her face in, "We have to get going. Hey Bree, change into that shirt and come time. It's our time to shine"

"Stop called me Pinky" Cyborg growled, "You better get changed, Livewire"

Once Bree got changed and walked downstairs, everyone were waiting for her. She tugged on her new uniform. She felt so nervous in them, like she was commiting a huge crime just by wearing it. Leo noticed her and flashed a handsome smile.

"Hey," He said as he slowly walked over, "You look amazing" He said as he motioned at her shirt.

"Thanks" Bree said quickly, she couldn't feel flattered now. She wasn't some high school girl, whose only goal is to impress guys like Leo.

"You ready?" Leo asked

Bree really wasn't but she nodded anyway, because that's the response any superhero would've given.

"Hey, don't be nervous, he'll be locked up and can't harm you." Violent reassured her. Fathom hurting her was least of her worries.

"Don't be nervous, newbie" Cyborg said lightly as he stood up, "Guys, let's get moving. We're going to miss our time slot"

"Hey, that's my line!" Leo complained

"Maybe we should be team Pinky instead of team red" Violet said smiling. Bree couldn't help but smile herself.

"Speaking of which, where is our stupid interrogation guy" Raven said yawning.

"Right here." said a guy as he walked down the stairs. "Who're you?" He asked looking at Bree in a strange manner.

"Bree. Livewire. Pleasure to meet you"

"Jack, Jack the ripper. Pretty creative name, right?" He smiled brightly. "Guys let's go I'm starving. Let's get this over with."

"We were walking for you, Gray dude."

….

There was a sign on the door which read, Warning everything you say will be recorded. Which mean there wasn't anything videoed. Maybe it was a good thing. She hesitated as he entered. She stood hesitantly behind Leo. There was a chain around Fathom's wrists and ankles. There was the Stone. The Stone kept all of the ability holders from using their ability. It was mainly used in prisons. But abilities like interrogation and killing still worked.

James immediate walked to the computer and began typing.

Jack the ripper - whatever his ability was - he was able to transform. Bree was shivering at the sight of her best friend being tied up like that. Leo noticed and held her shoulders in support. She whispered a soft thanks.

Fathom, who was not in his transformation looked up at Bree and made a shocked expression. She prayed to the gods that he wouldn't say anything. Thankfully, Fathom just looked down weakly. Leo walked towards the table and sat down in front of Fathom as he pulled her hands away from her.

"We've heard that you wouldn't talk to anyone, Mr Fathom"

"..."

"And why is that?"

Bree swallowed nervously. She didn't want Fathom hurt. Fathom looked at the group with a disgusted expression which he never wore. Leo noticed and turned towards the group.

"Can everyone leave us alone for a bit? Just wait outside the door, Jack" Leo said. Everyone sighed and walked out the door. Surprisingly, everyone actually listened to what Leo said.

Bree was about to leave along with everyone else when Fathom said quickly, "wait, the girl stays" He said. Leo looked shocked as he glanced nervously between them. Finally, Leo looked at Bree questioningly. Bree nodded as she pulled up a chair next to Leo.

"So Mr Fathom, let's start from beginning. are you part of the League of villains?"

"..."

"If you don't talk I will have to ask Miss Bree to leave the room" Leo said sternly as Bree continued to fidget.

"Yes" Fathom said after a long pause. Leo smiled.

"Good. Are you aware of a female villain who controls light" Fathom glanced quickly towards Bree but looked down.

"Yes"

"Do you know if she's a part of league of villains?"

"No, only the leader knows" Liar, Bree thought.

"Are you aware of her current location?" Leo seemed to know that Fathom was lying. But he continued on anyway.

"No"

"Okay, then what is your relationship with her?"

"She's… a friend" Fathom said, "My best friend" He said lightly eyeing Bree hesitantly.

"Why are you looking at Bree?"

"She remind me of her… kind of" He quickly added, "Can I pretend to talk to her at least?"

"You may" Leo sent an apologetical look towards Bree. Bree nodded as an okay.

"We used to hangout on our days off. Going to shops talking and laughing. We were just like normal teenagers. I hope she still remembers. If she's listening" He looked at the CCTV once as an act. "I would like her to know that I will always love her and that I would never betray her by telling you people anything." he snapped at the end. Bree could feel tears filling her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sure she'll feel the same way, Mr Fathom" Bree forced out. At that moment, the door swung open and the Leader walked in.

"Leo, can I talk to you?" He asked as he pulled Leo out of the room without giving him a chance to protest. Now Bree was left alone in the room with Fathom. She pulled out a notebook and scribbled like how she would always do and he would mouth the words. It was one of Bree's hobbies, trying to read lip.

'Are you okay' she wrote

'Of course, I am, love' Fathom replied weakly giving her his usual soft smile.

'I'm here to get you out' She wrote again.

'No, get out of here. Too dangerous." He mouthed frowning.

'I'll be staying here until I can' She wrote and quickly stuffed her notebook back in as Leo entered again with a stunned expression.

"The Leader has asked Fathom to be under our team's security to find Liverwire's location. It's because of how open he was to you" Leo said

"Will I be able to date her?" Fathom joked "She's very pretty" Bree rolled her eyes at that. It was Fathom's usual joke towards people who he didn't like. He kept saying how he like Bree. It made her annoyed every time.

"No" Leo snapped.

"Will you at least get these off?" Fathom smiled, he had sensed the fast that the situation was leaning towards him.

"We'll see" Leo sighed.

….

Bree walked into her assigned room. She kicked the door open because her hands were full with her duffle bag. It wasn't that heavy. She didn't have much things that belonged to her. She looked around her room. Her room was plain. There was a white plain bed. It seemed the frame of her bed was made out of marbel. But there was normal mattress in the center anyway. Her table was made out white marble. All of these furniture made her room seem very fancy. She looked around with a frown on her face. All these liars had their perfect lives while the League of villains had their hideout underground. Water dropped from the ceiling when it rained and she could feel the entire building shake when lightning occurs.

There was a knock on the door which made her snap out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door. It was Leo.

"Hey" She said casually as she opened the door.

"Are you settling in alright?" Leo asked as he smiled at her brightly.

"Yeah, the room is amazing" She said wholeheartedly.

"Glad to hear it. I was just wondering, we usually hold team meetings downstairs… will you join us?"

Usually these kind of events were required. But Leo made it sound as if it was optional.

"Of course I want to. What's it about?" Bree said smiling at Leo with all the energy he could muster.

"It's about Fathom and that mysterious lightning girl." Leo said and hesitated before continuing, "Fathom is also downstair, but I assure you. He won't hurt you."

Bree wanted to barf her stomach out. The thought of useless Fathom spilling her secrets to them made her want to vomit. Fathom was always so careless that's why Eraser had made sure that Bree was there for him with most of his trainings. That idiotic guy is going to get to caught along with him, she thought bitterly as she nodded and followed him out the door.

…

"Welcome everyone," Leo said as Bree and everyone else sat down on the large couch in the middle of the room. "And my greetings to Fathom as well."

Fathom grinned


	5. Chapter 5

Bree stood on the side of the hallway outside her team's headquarters for longer than she probably should have, ignoring the people that moved round her, tilting her head back she could see the ceiling of the building up ahead. She sighed, it was a few days after the meeting. She still hadn't found a way to rescue Fathom. She knew where he was, but just couldn't find a way to get him out without anyone noticing.

Many soldiers bowed her head in respect as they passed her. They now all knew about the girl who got invitations to all of the teams but chose to be in the lowest. Was she getting more and more attention due to this?

She leaned against the white railway tiredly. Maybe she missed the times where no noone recognized her.

"Hey," said a voice from behind, Bree turned slowly, she rarely ever got surprised. "Something on your mind?" It was Leo, he was smiling his usual smile. That smile made him sparkle.

"Something always is." Bree murmured giving him a weak smile.

"Follow me. I'll show you somewhere beautiful" Leo said as he gently reached for her hand led her.

"Huh?" She said as she followed him without complaint. Leo led them up and up with long staircases after another.

When they finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity of walking, there was a door in front of them.

"Where are we?" She asked as Leo pushed the door open.

It was the roof. There was the view of the whole city below. Different houses and an open view of the clear blue sky.

"You can come here whenever you want. It's the quietest place in the whole building. No one really comes up here." Leo smiled,

"Why are you doing this for me?" Bree asked as she felt nervous. Not because of the fact that her identity might be revealed, but because of how close Leo was. Leo also scratched his head nervously.

"I wanted to do this for you." He whispered. Turning around, "I'll be in the team dorm. Just don't hesitate to ask me anything."

"Hey leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for this." She whispered

Leo simply smiled and left.

Bree walked up the steps to the rooftop slowly. She really needed to clear her head out. Leo had told her that it was the most quiet place in the whole building. She really missed the comfort of her own room inside the base of the League of Villains.

"I like you" Leo said, it was barely audible but it was loud enough for her to hear. She didn't have to think twice. She didn't want to think about anything else other than Leo's curly red hair. Leo had transformed without his awareness. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions under control. Leo simply didn't look up at her as he whispered those sweet and gentle words.

Bree smiled softly and allowed her transformation to occur. With her now-purple hair swaging against the wind she looked down at her feet blushing slightly. She had never shown affections to anyone. Not even to Eraser.

"I like you too"

There was a paused as Leo allowed her words to sink in. When it finally did, Leo looked up and now stared at Bree blush furiously. He was lost. He couldn't think of anything else to say. After the few moments of silence, Bree looked up.

"Uh… so what now?"

Leo simply smiled as he reached for her hand softly.

"Well, Let's find out. _Together._ "

"Together" She whispered back.

That word, was the start of our bittersweet love life.


End file.
